Saving All My Love For You
by Syd the kid12
Summary: How could I be so blind...to give up love, for the very first time? To be fooled is a hurting pain. To be loved and fooled is a crying shame.
1. Chapter 1

Saving all my love for you

"Yeah, well just make sure it's handled before I get back to the office." Sasuke sighed and ended his phone call with his longtime friend/partner. He and Naruto have been partners in crime for over two decades now. He lived a life of opulence before his parents untimely demise. His father was the grandson of the man who ran a very successful chain of tea shops and his mother was a homemaker.

Due to the tea shops constant fortune, the family lived a good life. Sasuke's parents believed in a good education and had him schooled only by the finest educators. He could speak seven different languages by the time he was six and enjoyed taking his newly bought toys apart just to put them back together. Not only did his academics soar, he was placed in different forms of martial arts and sports clubs that he excelled in as he grew.

On Sasuke's tenth birthday, his parents had to leave together to attend an unexpected meeting in the west. Being a child, Sasuke's parents tried their best to mask the pain behind their smiles. But Sasuke was more perceptive than that. He knew he would never see them again.

He could remember his mother holding on for him too long and his fathers averted eyes.

We'll celebrate as soon as we get back my beautiful baby boy."

His mother had tears in her eyes and she slowly raised from her kneeling position to take her place next to her husband. He draped a coat over her slender shoulders and walked her to the door. Before stepping through the threshold, Sasuke father turned around and stared at his son.

"We love you Sasuke." Were the last words said to him by his father before he and his mother walked out the door, never to return again.

His parents had been involved in a car crash 5 miles short of the local airport. When police came to assess the scene it was reported as a hit and run. A case only to run cold after a month. There were no witnesses and the car was never found.

At first, all of his parents' friends wanted to take Sasuke into their homes, but declined when they discovered he didn't have a cent to his name. It turned out that Sasuke father had a string of bad investments which lead to a slew of unimaginable debt. Any money set aside for Sasuke's future had been drained years ago.

Just like that, the rug was picked up and swept away under her feet. He went from a loving home to social care system. The conditions were far from favorable but he managed. He quickly learned how to hide his most valuable potions, such as the silver ring his mother gave him in which he wore around his neck, and a pair of his fathers golden cufflinks that he kept in his socks at all two items did not leave his person once in all the years being passed through the system.

Sasuke spent his last four birthdays at a group home. Within those four years he rarely went to school and often hung around the local gangs.

When Sasuke was fourteen, he met Naruto in a group home. Sasuke never had a friend and Naruto had never known a family. Due to a case of wrong place, wrong time, Sasuke and Naruto were on the run from the local police to Sasuke's quick wits and Naruto's familiarity with the location, they were able to evade the cops clutches.

From then on, the brotherly bond formed between the two young men that continued to glow long into adulthood. By the time the boys were 16, tired from bouncing from home to home, the young men set out on their own and found a one bedroom apartment located next to the local train that ran everyday until 12 p.m.

Sasuke never liked the idea of working hard for money. Spending 9 hours behind a desk to make 500 in 2 weeks wasn't something he could wrap his brain around. He and Naruto knew how to make 3 times more than that in less than an hour on a good day.

At first thieving and robbing got them by, but soon they graduated to armed robbery and assault. It became a way of life, they did whatever they had to do to survive but to be frank, they loved the thrive that came with the power of holding someone's future in their hands.

However, everyone knows that anyone with too much hubris tend to fall into unfortunate situations.

"You ain't so tough now are you?! You little shit!" Another blow landed on Naruto's already swollen cheek. "How dare you try to steal from me!" The large foul smelling man continued to pumble the boys face. It's been 2 days since they have had a decent meal. Naruto thought he was stealth enough to steal a wallet off of a local back alley pimp. He was can instantaneously and thrown up against the wall.

The man grabbed Naruto by the neck and pinned him tight up against the grimy wall. "This'll teach you a lesson you little runt!" He said whaling on him again.

Naruto lost count after the fifth blow. He was sure that a rib was cracked and he'd have a black eye if he ever got out of this.

"Heh, no wonder you're a back alley pimp with no whores in his stable" Said Naruto as he spat out blood.

"You should learn when you shut your fuckin' mouth kid! I was only gonna whoop your ass for fuckin with me! But now, I'm gonna kill ya." The beastly man was about to land another punch when felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his skull.

"Put him down or I'll put a bullet through the back of your head." The mood suddenly shifted as the night air turned thick as Sasuke waited, pistol in hand, for the man to let go of his friend.

"Ah, so you brought a friend huh runt?" The large man laughed as he threw Naruto into a nearby pile of trash and slowly turned around to face Sasuke. Naruto's body flew through the air fell into the heap of trash as if he was a rag doll being merely tossed on a bed.

"Now what the hell are you going to do with that kid? You and I both know you ain't got the guts to pull the trigger" The man said, his hands raised. "Now put it down befo-" 'BANG' the gun fired a single shot right between the man's eyes.

Sasuke watched with unflinching eyes as the man fell backwards. He lowered the firearm and tucked it away into his pants and under his shirt.

Sasuke walked over to his friend and kicked the pile of garbage he was laying upon.

While taking out a cigarette then placing it between his lips, he watched his friend lift himself into an upright position.

Naruto rubbed his head as he looked up at his savior. "I didn't need your help you know!" He said while bringing himself up to his feet and looked over to the body lying lifelessly only a few meters from his feet. "But thanks for having my back anyways."

By the time Sasuke was 17 he had a rap sheet that could stretch down the block. He had been booked and processed for every short of murder.

But thankfully with age comes wisdom. As Sasuke and Naruto maturened, so did their schemes. They began moving smarter. From the money they stole digitally, they began a loaning business. They'd give you any amount of money you wanted as long as you were prepared to pay that plus interest back. Due to their unethical measures of making sure all deals were settled, they handled all transactions in the shadows.

The face of the business was a real estate. They could find any property, no matter how raggedy and flip it into an enviable investment.

Thanks to Sasuke's eidetic imagery, also referred to as photographic memory, he was able to not only read but understand how to code within 4 hours. That significantly helped them become truly untraceable on the net. The money that they got from that was used to launch business.

Thanks to Naruto's upbeat and energetic character, it made it easy for him to network around town, they became an overnight sensation. Everyone who was anyone wanted a property listed by them. They had clients all over the nation who loved their bold yet modern approach to not only club design and location but commercial as well as private property leasing.

Sasuke never wanted the norerity from the press for being a successful entrepreneur. Neither did Naruto. The less their name came up to the masses the better. So in a sense, they were the most expensive best kept secret.

At this stage of this life, Money was no object to him, he had a successful career, promising investments lined up, an awesome car and yet he wouldn't really consider himself as happy, nor satisfied.

As for lovers, he had enough to spare, however, none of them lit a flame in him. They were all the same. Boring and superficial.

As he turned the corner and approached the coffee shop, he mulled over his missing piece, thinking himself stupid for wasting his thoughts on such a trivial matter. Once he reached the golden handle of the quaint little shop door, he saw a young woman walking towards the shop as well.

The woman had short midnight blue hair with bangs that fell over both of her eyes. The way she walked was enough to start traffic. Shoulders back, head held high, hips that swayed back and forth. She had to be new in town because this woman was a sight to be seen. As she walked closer to the shop, he noticed that In her delicate hands, she held a stack of books.

As he watched her ascend his way, he marveled at her. Hidden behind her bangs, he could tell she was born with a unique pair of eyes, dark lavender if his eyes didn;t deceive him.

His eyes were fixated on the petite woman walking towards him. She wore a light purple spaghetti sundress that stopped just above her knees. It was if the dress was painted on. Her bountiful breasts bounced as she walked, her hips sashaying left to right.

Sasuke regained his composure and left his post by the door to approach her. As he closed the space between them, he inwardly groaned as he looked down at her unintentionally catching a glimpse of her ample cleavage.

"May I help you with these miss?" Sasuke asked as he extended his arms to grab the books, he moved so quickly he didn't give her a chance to refuse his advances.

The woman squeaked a thank you realising the heavy books to the gentleman. Hinata sweaped aside her bangs from her eyes and looked up at the friendly stranger. He stood tall with a broad chest and shoulders. He carried her books in one are as he motioned for her to follow him inside the quaint coffee shop. As she walked behind him, she could smell the fragrance of his manly cologne. Everything about him dripped sex and power.

His hair was combed back and out of his face and he was dressed in a crisp white button up accompanied by signature golden cufflinks and navy dress slacks. You could take one look at this man and tell he was to die for. She couldn't believe he was acomping her for a drink.

After placing their orders, Sasuke began to introduce himself. "Those were a lot of books for a little lady like you. I'm happy I was able to help. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He extended his hand to the woman sitting directly in front of him.

She blushed and smiled as she extended her as well manicured hands, taking his large and into hers. "Thank you so much again, I'm not technically new to the city but everything has changed so much since I was a little younger. I got lost on my way to the library to drop off some books for my neighbor. My name is Hinata Hyuga."

'Hyuga' Sasuke thought. Where had he heard that name before? Quickly he racked his brain and t suddenly came to him.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to the distinguished Hyuga Family?" If his memory served him correctly, the Hyugas were a family of remarkable and recognized law firm this city has ever seen.

Hinata's bright smile fell at the mention of her family. Her father had disowned her when she

refused to study law and then refused a marriage proposal. Ever since the night she ran away, she'd been living on her own since she graduated from high school.

She worked 3 jobs to put herself through university and studied art and literature, her true passions. Once she graduated college she packed up her things and came back to the very town she said she'd never return to and has been living paycheck to paycheck since.

"A-ah well.." Hinata lowered her gaze and started to fidget with her hands. How could she tell this complete stranger such personal details of her life. She looked into his eyes again and started again. "Yes, we are related."

That was all she offered and he didn't press. Sasuke only smiled warmly at her and took a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

Wanting to get off the awkward topic, Hinata inquired about his work. "So...Sasuke, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm nothing but a businessman of some sorts. I let my partner handle the face to face aspects while I choose to lead from behind the scenes."

Hinata tilted her head to the side and analyzed him again. 'A business man huh?' She thought to herself. Just like her father.

"So what do you do ? I know you said you were new here but have you found yourself a job?" He looked over to the stack of books to the side of her, "Or are you spending your days with your nose in a book?"

Hinata giggled and shook her head. "No, I haven't found anything as of yet but I do a lot of freelance portraits. My dream is to open up an art exhibit one day!"

Sasuke lit up when he heard that she was an artist. 'Now I'll have a perfect excuse to see her again' He thought and was about to ask her if she could create a portrait for him when his phone began to chime.

Sasuke sighed and picked up the phone. "This had better be good." Sasuke looked over to Hinata and mouthed an apology as he got up to take his call in private. Hinata gave him a cheerful smile and turned her attention to the window.

Sasuke returned shortly and sat back down with a stern face.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the young woman sitting across from him. She was adorable, sexy, innocent all wrapped up into one. He normally didn't find woman with short hair attractive but she...she could pull it off.

She had beautiful big eyes with cheeks that blushed the most beautiful shade of pink he had ever seen. Her lips were plump and juicy. He watched her raised her cup to those beautiful lips. How could such an innocent act be so provocative. He salivated at the idea of kissing her, at the thought of ravishing her. He almost groaned aloud when he imagined her on top of him.

He was brought back to reality when he noticed her staring at him with curious eyes.

"It seems like duty calls." Sasuke said with a light chuckle. Trying to recover from his lewd thoughts. "I'd like to sit with you longer but I have to be on my way."

Hinata nodded her head signaling that she totally understood and motion to get up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for keeping you! You didn't get into too much trouble did you?" She genuinely asked as she gathered her things.

"No, I can't get in trouble, I'm the boss remember?" Sasuke rose to his feet and walked over to her. "Plus you were a welcome distraction."

Hinata blushed and looked down at the books she was holding close to her chest. "Well, I'm glad to hea-"

"I'd like to see you again." Sasuke said, cutting her off mid sentence. He couldn't help but be infatuated with this tiny minx. He'd knew he'd go crazy if he didn't taste her at least once.

"Here, take my card. I have my personal number written on the back." He reaches into his pants pocket and pulled out a silver stainless steel business card holder and a black pen.

Sasuke pulled out of the cards and jotted his personal number in the back of it. He then passed it over to the petite lady next to him.

Taking his card, she grazed her fingers over the bold, raised letters. It read 'Sasuke Uchiha with his number below it. 'Simply yet effective' she thought.

"How about I give you a call tonight?" Hinata said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. The books were starting to get heavy.

"I look forward to it." Giving her a small smirk, he leaned down to kiss her right on her lips. She gasped and grabbed her books tighter to her chest giving Sasuke a perfect view of her exposed chest.

He couldn't help but to keep his eyes open. Her expression was priceless and he was happy he'd get to remember this moment forever. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue over her bottom lip. He felt her lean into him but he pulled back released her.

He walked out of the coffee shop without a single look back leaving Hinata dazed. She had never been kissed so brazenly before.

Still shocked, Hinata accidentally dropped all of her stuff as she made her way to the door. Feeling as though she could die from sheer embarrassment, she quickly dropped to her knees, rushing to gather her items.

Once she got her things together, she left the coffee shop with Sasuke still on her mind. 'What an interesting man.' She thought as she made her way down the bustling city street.

Once Sasuke got out of eyeshot from the shop, he quickly took out his phone to return his wife's call. Her timing was impeccable per-usual.

* * *

"Sasuke, honey! When are you coming home?" He could tell my the time in her voice that she had been drinking, again. It was the third time his wife of nine years had called him asking him when he was coming home.

"The children miss seeing you...as do I." Sakura said as she picked up a picture of them taken in their first date. He had taken her to the amusement park and won her a giant stuffed bear. 'We look so happy' She thought somberly.

"I can't tonight but I'll swing by the house tomorrow. Are you okay on money? I can send you more." Finally reaching his building he waited outside before going in.

"You know I we don't need anymore money! We need you Sasuke!" He knew that she resents him for being an absent father and lover, but he knew she enjoyed her lavish wardrobe laced with nothing but designer shoes and handbags. Not to mention a chest full of rare and one of a kind rings, necklaces and bracelets.

Reluctantly, he gave into her will and promised he'd be home tonight no later than 7:30 to tuck their children into bed. Sasuke told his wife and ended the call. ****

* * *

Hello All!

Thank you so much for reading my story! I am currently updating the chapters so within the next 24 hours they will all be complete! I hope you enjoyed!

Until next time,

SydtheKid


	2. Chapter 2

Chance Encounters

It was dark outside by the time Hinata returned to her small yet cozy one bedroom apartment located on the east side of the city.

"Hey kitty, I'm home" Hinata she called out to her mischievous black cat while dropping her keys on the kitchen counter.

"I met the most charming man while out and about today!" She said enthusiastically as she walked over to the cabinet to get some cat food out.

He walked out from his hiding space under the couch and purred eagerly at her feet as he watched her fill his bowl.

"He helped me carry those books back to the library for old lady Gema."

Hinata always has a kind heart, so when an elderly woman in the apartment below her needed some help, Hinata just couldn't refuse.

"I'll have to go visit her from time to time to make sure she's okay." Hinata thought as she undressed from the day and headed to her bathroom to cut on the shower.

Once she got out of the shower, she dressed in her favorite pair of pajamas and walked out to her living room with her phone in hand.

Another blush crept across her face as she thought of the dark eyed man she met. "He was so bold and the way he looked at me as so..intense" she trailed off, sitting on her plush lilac loveseat, her knees pulled to her chest.

It made her feel warm all over when she thought of how he looked at her. As if she was the prey and he the predator.

"I should call him."

She rose to her feet and walked over to her bag. She fished around but couldn't find his card.

She searched her bag once more, dumping its contents on the counter. Then a startling realization waved over her.

"I must have dropped it!" She said, slacking the palm of her hand to her forehead.

She sat on the chair nearest her as she watched the vision unfold in her mind. The damn thing must have happened when she dropped her books at the coffee shop eriler.

"Oh no!" Tears welled up in her big purple tinted eyes. 'This really sucks!"' she thought regretfully. "I should have made sure I checked I had everything before I left!"

Hinata wanted to kick herself.

She looked at the clock it read half past 10. There was no way they were open this time of night.

Feeling the bitter taste of defeated, she turned out the lights and walked to her room. She sat on her bed and continued to fume about the missing card.

As she got into bed, she could feel her cat jump upon her bed in the silence.

She smiled as she stroked his well groomed coat. "Well, everything happens for a reason. Maybe, I'll meet him again someday."

And with that, Hinata got under her covers and laid her head down upon a fluffy euphoria of her day started to fade as she smiled and welcomed sleeps inevitable embrace.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the worst mood. Not only did Hinata not call him but his children kept him up half the night they're their constant bickering amongst themselves.

His wife was no help. She spent what little time that he had together a drunken mess. Fawning over him as if they were ever truly in love. If her father wasn't the man he was, Sasuke would have no use for her. The woman's advances disgusted him.

Although, it wasn't always like this however, they use to be friends. But after the children. She wasn;t the same person to him anymore. No longer did she just let him come and go as he pleased. She began to worry and lose vision of the life he really lived.

He hadn't known a moments peace since entering his abode and couldn't wait to get back to his apartment on the other side of town.

'It's a wonder why I never go home'' The exhausted Uchiha thought to himself as he finished dressing and made his way to the door, keys in hand to get into his sleek blacked out vehicle.

'Won't be doing that again anytime soon.' He said aloud as he went skidded out the luxury housing development.

Due to Sasukes haste he didn't notice his wife's attempt to get his attention in efforts to give him a homemade lunch filled with all his favorite lunch.

Sakura could only sign and shook her head in disappointment. As she walked to the fridge she dropped his homemade lunch inside while absentmindedly reaching for the unopened bottle of wine.

It was only 7:30 in the morning so the kids were still asleep.

'Perfect' She thought as she made her way to the living room. She contemplated on how she was going to tell the children their father had left again.

At least they didn't have to physically see him leave like usual.

She made little work of the seam of the bottle and popped the cork effortlessly with wine screw she kept handy.

Sakura drank from the head of the bottle and downed a third of its contents within a single gulp.

Sakura laid back and began to reminisce about the past. As of late, it had become her favorite pastime.

When they got married, Sasuke was just becoming established. They didn't have the fine home that they did now, but it was theirs and it was filled with warmth and love. She's remember fondly about how they could only afford the rent of their very first apartment together so they slept on a mattress on the floor.

Their diet consisted of the leftovers from Sakura's full time waitressing job and and ate dry noodles and half priced day old bread from the bakery across the street from their home.

They lived that way for about less than a year. So finally, she swallowed her pride once she found out she was pregnant and groveled to her parents to help them. Being that her father has a multi million dollar industry, he could make things happen as easily as snapping his fingers.

As if it has fallen out of the sky,the day after Sakura got into contact with her father, Sasuke got a phone call giving him a job offer to flip and sell social lounges.

With the signing bonus as well as the advanced he received, Sasuke had purchased them their dream home. It was furnished with nothing but top of the line furnishing, draps, all the way down to the carpets.

Sakura giggled at the thought of the first time he unveiled their master bedroom. She could remember the wood under the soles of her feet as she ran up to the master bedroom. She could remember feeling faint at the site of the size of the closet and how it was filled with nothing but designer dresses and handbags and in her size and style.

She was so blinded by the expensive material items she didn't dare ask him where he got the money from because technically, she knew where his start up money come from. Now, she had no idea how he spent his nights and days.

It was sad really. She never believed she would ever let a man change her from the quick tempered hellon to such a meek and soft spoken wife who lived for her booze and kids.

As she thought back in a haze about her life, she asked herself was the heartache she was experiencing now was all worth it?

Should she have asked him more questions about where the money was coming from? No, she liked to blame her ignorance on the children.

Once she became pregnant with the twins, she threw herself into being a mother. As long as they had what they needed, she was content.

If she was being honest with herself, she didn't know what to think for her relationship with her husband. Him staying out of weeks at a time and rarely calling was something she had grown used to.

However, like all things, Sasuke had his redeeming qualities too, such as never missing a birthday or an anniversary. He'd always reminded his secretary to send flowers periodically throughout the week with cards that said always had the same inscription.

"You're always on my mind. Sasuke."

She chuckled bitterly at the thought now. At one point in time she really believed he meant those words. She looked at the clock on her phone and it read just after 8.

Sakura slowly got up and got herself together to wake the children. As she walked to their bedroom she thought of an excuse to tell them for their fathers absent yet again.

* * *

"Damn Sasuke, what the fuck did you get into late night?"

Naruto said as he placed a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee on his spotless desk.

Sasuke's office was spacious and very simple. He only had the necessities in his space such as an I Pac Desktop accompanied by a few file cabinets and bookshelves. It looked like a typical stylish businessman's office. The only thing he was missing was pictures of his family.

Sasuke groaned a thank you grabbing the coffee in front of him. He took a little sip of his dark roast, he gave Naruto a recap of his last 24 hours.

"You probably scared her off with that bad attitude of yours." Naruto teased as he watched his friend slump in his chair. After all of the years he's know Sasuke, it wasn't like him to get bent out of shape over anything, especially not a girl.

"Ah, quit crying man, it's pathetic." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Come on, it's Friday night! How about we go and get some drinks! Just us boys!"

"I'm not going out tonight." Sasuke groaned. "I'll be busy" and by Busy he means catching up on some much needed sleep.

"Oh no! You aren't weaseling your way out of this one!" Naruto said refusing to take no for an answer. "Just go take the day and get out of here. You're no use like this."

"I can't you idiot. Don't you remember we have a meeting with the Inuzuka clan over zoning."

TheInuzuka Clan is the #2 boss only second to Naruto and Sasuke when it comes down to respect and power. It has been 10 long years since they have signed their treaty. Sasuke and Naruto were 25 years old, the youngest yet most ruthless bosses the city has ever known.

Everything was peaceful after a year and a half of bloodshed on both of their sides. Only after the former leader of the Inuzuka clan was assassinated did peace come to the city streets.

Ultimately, the son rose to power and as long as everyone held up their end of the bargain, no one had to get hurt.

The Inuzuka clan supplied the street with high quality drugs of all kinds. Whatever you need they had. The deal was that they were allowed to distribute their weight on Sasuke and Naruto's turf as long as a certain percentage was given over to them.

However, local merchants get upset when drugs flood the streets. Strung out patrons were the worst type of customers. He'd have to put a cap on which drug would be allowed to be sold and how much of it was allowed to hit the streets.

These were legitimate things he had to think carefully about and currently he was in no shape to do so.

"Man fuck that meeting, we'll postpone it!" With that, Naruto was out the door and on his way to tell Karen, their boisterous red haired secretary the change in plans.

Sasuke knew there was no refusing him when he got like that so he packed up his stuff and headed to his eastside apartment.

* * *

Hinata was awoken by loud shuffling noises below her. She laid blissfully dreaming before a loud bang against the wall of old Lady Gema's apartment shook the place with such force, it knocked her right out of bed onto the floor.

She sprang to her feet immediately and rushed to her bathroom to get herself together before rushing out her apartment and down the stairs to Lady Gema's flat, absentmindedly forgetting to grab a robe as she took off down her hallway and out her front door.

She almost tripped down the steps as she hustled to her elderly neighbors door.

When she approached the woman's apartment she noticed the door open. Fueled by impulse she ran into the apartment.

" ! Are you in here? I heard a loud no-" She was startled by the massive man holding what seemed to be a heavy box.

poked her head out from behind the man broad arm.

"Oh Hinata my dear! You're such a sweetheart! Checking up on an old lady like me!" made her way past the young man and embraced Hinata.

"My great-grandson came by to help clean out my place."

Referring to the handsome tanned skinned man standing behind her.

He had brown soft eyes to match his scruffy brown hair. He smiled at her while as he put down and walked over to her, bending down slightly only inches from her face.

"No way." Kiba said with astonishment. "Is it really you Hime?"

Hinata took a closer look at the man, as she stared, his manly features slowly melted away into the young boy she once knew as her best friend.

"Kiba kun!" Hinata squealed as he gathered her into his arms and swung her around.

"Let me take a look at you!" Kiba said as he gently placed her back firmly on the ground. His hands never leaving hers.

She hasn't changed one bit. She was just as beautiful as she was when they were kids. He still remembered the day they met. Back then, she kept her hair long and didn't smile that often.

Kiba was 10, Hinata was 9 and her older "brother" was 14.

Kiba would always watch them walk by every morning and every afternoon to their ornate level of a school just 2 blocks from his father's mechanic shop. Every time she would walk by she would wave to him, while her brother would walk past as if he wasn't even there.

One afternoon, while fixing a broken chain on his bike, Kiba and waited as he worked for his neighbor to come down the streets with her brother. Except, today was different. The clouds above started rumbling and a heavy rain began to wash the city street.

He was about to pack it up and go inside when her heard a pitter patter of footsteps sprinting down the street. Kiba ran outside to see who could running in this hazardous weather.

Turned out it was his neighbor. Hinata Hyugga, soaked from head to toe. Her uniform was torn from the shoulder and blood seamed on the collar. Her hair was a tangled mess and she refused to say anything above a whisper.

Usually Kiba hated when he had the house to himself whenever his father was away on "business," but tonight, he couldn't have been more thankful. There is no telling what his father would do if he bore witness to such a criminal act.

After he got her cleaned up, he placed her in an oversized t shirt and some shorts and placed her in his full sized bed. He didn't ask her about that night and she never told him specifically what happened but he knew Neji was involved.

From that day on, he was sure to take her to and from school. Since he was homeschooled by the clan elders, he had a flexible schedule for a 10 year old.

As they grew older into there pre-teens, it was no surprise to find Hinata at the Inuzuka auto body shop. She didn't mind sitting and watching Kiba work for hours on his fathers most recent client.

By 15, Kiba knew how to uninstall an entire engine and put one back together. The community knew him as some sort of miracle worker under the hood and Hinata came over every day. It wasn't unusual that she didn't venture back home until late. She rarely talked about her home life, but when she did, it sounded like nothing but pure sorrow.

Her mother wasn't happy in the relationship and her father was too busy to notice. Her younger sister got shipped off to boarding school and won't return until she competes university, and her brother. Well, the families pride and joy. Neji, the prodigal son started studying Pre Law since middle school. By the age of 17, he was the youngest in the state to pass the bar exam.

Kiba found out later that Neji wasn't actually her brother but a cousin who her father brought into the home after a mysterious house fire left both his mother and father burnt to a crisp.

Hinata rarely talked about him and often shuttred at the sound of his name. Instead, she liked to focus her attention on books and her art. Sometimes she'd even prepare a meal for him and the crew at the shop. 

They had eased into a steady rhythm for about 7 blissfield years and they were in their mid teens, Kiba no longer as the little sister that always trailed behind him. She literally blossomed into a woman in front of his eyes. No more long ponytails or overalls that were always too big for her, she grew into a shapely young woman.

Kiba was going to tell her on her 17th birthday how he felt about her but was heartbroken when he went to her house the night of her party only to find out that she had packed up only her essentials and he had never heard from her again.

"Where have you been on this time? I tried to find you! I even when by your house but security kicked me out." Kiba held onto her shoulders while gently shaking her.

Hinata couldn't believe the flood of emotions that she was feeling. How could she have forgotten about her best friend?

"Kiba I.." Hinata started with her head down, tears were pooled in her eye.

Kiba brought her into his chest and brought his massive hand up to stroke her head lightly.

"Oh hime, I didn't mean to upset you. I just..I miss you so much and I was so worried. You just left."

There was a long silence. Lady Gema had long retired to her bedroom to move around more of her things to giving the youngins their privacy.

"It's okay Hime, you know you don't owe me an explanation. I'm just happy you're back!" Kiba beamed as he released her from his arms. "Say how about I take you to this local Jazz spot? The owners a dick but I can get us in for free!"

Kiba's eyes feasted on her as he watched her ponder his proposal. If she was a knockout then she definitely was one now. She had a more defined figure now, it was more of an hourglass shape and long gone was her long hair. She looked so different but at the same time, still the same.

Hinata couldn't help but to say yes to going out with him. It had been such a long time since she has had a friend to talk to.

"Sure! I'll come, it sounds like fine!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Perfect I'll pick you up tonight around 9." Kiba brought her in for another warm hug. He was still the same person she knew from long ago.

"Alight you two, can we please start moving some of these boxes?" Lady Gema came back into the living room with a plate of cookies and some fresh brewed tea.

Kiba and Hinata separated when they heard Lady Gema's voice, both blushing profusely.

"I uh… think it's time for me to go put some real clothes on." A heavy blush continued to stain across Hinata's delicate features as she moved to the door to make her escape.

"Before you have some tea dear? You came all this way!" Lady Gema said. "My grandson here is a very busy man! He rarely gets the time to spend with me, especially since his father's murder."

Hinata removed her hand from the door knob and reposition herself to stand in front of Kiba who's visible mood had altered considerably.

" , oh Kiba! I'm so sorry to hear about your father!" Hinata was shocked! WHo would ever want to kill ? The man was always larger than life to her. Even though he wasn't around often, when he was he was the center of the universe, just like Kiba.

Kiba kept his head down as he began to move some boxes around, then he finally flashed her a bright smile and told her not to worry about it.

"Time and place is everything around these parts nowadays. I'll pick you up tonight at 9 okay hime?" Kiba ushered her to the door and motioned for her to take the lead so he could walk her to her apartment.

As the pair walked up the steps in silence,Hinata fidgeted with her hands. Never before had she ever felt awkward in her friends presence before but she was curious about his father's untimely death.

Once they got to her door, Kiba perked up a little.

"I can't wait to see what you have been up to all these years! What has it been? 7 years?" Kiba said standing directly behind her as she put her key in the door.

"Yeah, something like that." She smiled and let herself in.

With their eyes never leaving each other, Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I guess I'll see you night." Leaving a peck on her forehead, he left her in her door frame as he sauntered down the hall to the steps.

Before closing the door, Hinata placed a hand overtop of the kiss Kiba just left her. She blushed and shook her head as she closed the door behind her.

"Guess who's going out tonight Kitty."

* * *

It was 10:30 by the time Naruto got to Sasuke's modern and spacious 2 story apartment.

"Come I'm in, I was just about to refill my glass." Sasuke said stepping aside to let his friend in. The men walked over to his fully stocked mini bar.

Both of the men were dressed in a chic contemporary style. Sasuke had his hair pulled back with a white short-sleeved button down with a collar and pleated button down with vintage 90's inspired grey slacks. Naruto had on a pair of fitted jeans and a black turtleneck with a gold chain dangling from his neck.

Naruto sat at the counter and Sasuke poured him a glass of Remy.

Naruto grabbed the drink and swallowed it whole. '"Looks like I'll be driving tonight' Sasuke said filling his friends glass again.

While Sasuke went to this room to find his keys, Naruto pulled out a small package of aluminum foil and laid it's contents on the bar counter. Using a pre-rolled bill, Naruto sniffed it up without leaving a trace.

"You really shouldn't be fuckin' with that shit." Sasuke said rolling his eyes as he walked over to the door keys in hand.

Not wanting to be chastised Naruto folded up the rest of his goods and put them gingerly in his breast pocket.

"Lay off it, I'm not in the mood." He said harshly, he then looked over at his best friends serious face. Naruto threw his head back and laughed boyishly.

In a softer upbeat tone he re-addressed his friend. "I didn't come over here to get lectured. Let's get goin'! I'm sure there will be a lot of foxy ladies there! Jazz is the hottest thing to hit this city since the pop."

Deciding to not press, Sasuke just shook his head and they made their way to his car. His little habit would need to be readdressed at a later time.

Sasuke was already over this night before it even started, they parked in the back of the club and slipped through the backdoor of the establishment. . As Sasuke and Naruto made their way into the sea of people, he headed towards the bar when he saw his most recent obsession throwing back a shooter with none other than Kiba Inuzuka.

"Well, this night got a little bit more interesting." Sasuke said with a smirk as he made his way to the bar.

* * *

Thank yew for tuning in the re-vamped version of the story!

Be on the lookout for chapter 3

Until next time,

Sydthekid


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you think it's too much?" Hinata idly asked her kitty as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a black, bodycon dress with a pair of strappy black heels. Her outfit was simple but her curves were on the verge of being obscene.

She didn't really need the makeup but she donned mascara to lengthen her already full eyelashes and blush to add to her high cheekbones. She chose a red lip to spice up her look.

Due to Hinata's bountiful breasts, she had a hard time keeping the strapless dress she chose to wear stay upright. She was searching all over the apartment trying to find some fashion tape but was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

'Oh shoot,' She thought to herself as she gave herself one more look in her full sized mirror. 'I'll just have to go without.'

Hinata made a mad dash to the front door only stopping just before it to take a deep breath and to fix her thick short hair. As she exhaled she opened the door to find a clean shaven, well dressed Kiba Inuzuka peering down at her, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

Kiba thought that getting her flowers would be a bit over the top but he was happy he did when he saw how her face lit up.

"Oh Kiba! You didn't have to go through the trouble!" Hinata said as she reached for her beautiful arrangement. "Come on in and have a seat! I'll go place these in some water."

Disappearing around the corner to the kitchen, Kiba made himself at home and strolled around the apartment.

The place was so Hinata's style. The place was not only clean but well decorated.

She had a small living room with a chestnut chabudai tea/dining table at the center of it, a small love seat to the far wall next to the mini bookshelf, a glass screen door which let out to a mildly spacious balcony.

Off to the corner of the place was another bookshelf but this one was significantly larger. It was filled with all different genres of books. The shelf also had some pictures from her childhood. While looking at them, he noticed that Hinata was a splitting image of her mother. 'It's crazy how human DNA works,' Kiba thought to himself as he continued scanning the place.

As Kiba continued to walk around, he admired how she used the space. She had all types of paintings decorating the wall. He assumed it was all done by her hand based on the signature of H.H at the bottom right of each picture. They all were exquisite.

"You still painting Hime?" Kiba called out to her as he browsed the rest of her artwork.

"I think my favorite is of this beach."

Returning from the kitchen with vase in hand, Hinata placed the flowers on her center table, she walked over to stand next to Kiba to see which painting he was referring to.

"Oh, yes, I painted everything in here but that one." Whenever she looked at the painting of the beach it brought back such fond memories of her and her family vacationing to the beach every year before her mother's illness.

"My mother actually painted that one."

She couldn't help but smile at the piece. "It's my favorite too."

While Hinata stared at her mother's work, Kiba finally took a good look at her. He felt a blush creep across his face as he took in her womanly features. The black dress she wore showed of her slender neck which lead him to look at her smooth silky shoulders. He felt himself struggle to swallow as is eyes made her way down to her form fitting attire.

No longer was she the straggly kid that use to come chill at his father's shop. She was a full fledged woman now.

'God, this woman was flawless.' He thought to himself. 'I'll have to keep a close eye on her tonight.'

"You look amazing by the way Hinata. I should have told you sooner." Kiba said sheepishly as he tried to regain control over his emotions. "Shall we go?"

Hinata face turned red as she whispered a thank you and nodded a response.

With that, they were off to the most popular Jazz spot in town.

When they got into his ride, the trip was short lived. Kiba couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard. It was great having her back in his life. They reminisce on their old times together, who in the town got married and who went away. It was quite refreshing.

Once arriving to the club, Kiba helped Hinata out of his land boat of a Tahoe and walked up to the club together. Kiba looked down at his companion for the night. As if sensing her angst, Kiba grabbed her hand as they approached the bustling establishment.

Noticing that the line to get in was out the door and around the corner, she looked up at Kiba unsurly, he in return gave her a reassuring smile as he said, "You're with me now kid, you'll never have to wait in line again."

Confidently, he led Hinata passed the long line of displeased patrons and nodded his head to the bouncer as the large men opened the velvet rope for them.

Now inside the smokey club, bodies were pressed up so close to one another that it was hard to walk. Using this to his advantage, Kiba placed his strong hand on Hinata's waist as he pushed them through the sea of people to get to the bar.

Finally making it to a more tranquil part of the of the club, Hinata took in her surroundings. From the outside the place didn't look like much but from the inside, the place was a nice size. Only level one was allowed to be accessed by the general public. Upstairs however was for the owners and their fellow cohorts.

Although the public only had one floor, it was broken up into sections. One had enough space to hold the live band as well as a dance floor, the other was more like a lavish lounge with a fully stocked bar and eger bartenders.

Jazz music blared from the live talent on stage as people danced and swayed to the music.

"What can I get you to drink?" Kida asked in her ear, his arms still on her tiny waist.

Hinata shivered as she felt the heat from her breath on her skin. "I-I'll have whatever you're having."

"Are you sure? I like the hard stuff." He looked down at her with a gleam in his eye.

Never being one to back down from a challenge, she nodded and followed him to the bar as he ordered 2 shooters of whisky.

* * *

While on his way to the bar, Sasuke was approached by two young woman wanting to dance with him. He politely declined as he tried to push his way passed him.

Not taking no for an answer, one of the women grabbed his arm back and pressed her body up against his.

"Oh come on handsome, one dance wouldn't kill ya." She ran her hand up his musclair arm inching closer to him, consciously pushing her breasts on him.

"Don't you know the meaning of'' no." Sasuke said harshly as he pulled her arm off him while turning his attention to the now empty space where Hinata once was standing.

"Dammit." Sasuke said as his eyes scanned the faces of all the people in the crowd. Just that quick she was gone from his sights.

Sasuke stood at the top floor peering below in hopes of finding his ever evading fixation. Looking down at the crowd he had a birds eye view of the whole club. He was about to give up on his searched when he saw Hinata run out the back exit of the club.

Within a flash, Sasuke was down the steps and halfway across the room to follow her outside.

* * *

She could tell that the temperature had dropped severely as she ran up the sidewalk. Whipping the stream of tears from her eyes she stopped and sat down on an empty bench as she tried to get herself together.

'How could he leave me like that?' She thought back to how Kiba abruptly pushed her off the dance floor and left her standing alone, promising her he'd return shortly.

She had no problem waiting, she did have a problem with the group of men that corned her while trying to get from the bathroom located at the back of the club. As if they were waiting for her, three men stood, watching her as she quickly walked down the dark narrow hallway. They gave her an eerie feeling as she walked by but against better judgment, she decided to keep going, breathing a sigh of relief once she reached the ladies room.

As Hinata took her first step out of the bathroom, she felt a hand roughly grabbed her arm and threw her back up against a nearby wall.

She struggled as she felt the man's hands encircled her delicate upper arms, slightly bruising them.

"Look at what we got here boys, the mutts got himself a little girlfriend." The bald one with a scar over his left eye said as he licked his lips looking over Hinata well endowed figure.

"And a good looking one at that." The other exclaimed from the side with a grin on his face.

"After we get some answers out of her why don't we play with gal for a few?" He said releasing one of her arms only for him to grab her face and squeezed it hard. "You like games dontcha sweetheart?" The man chuckled as he let go of her face and watched in her delight as she coward under his large presence.

"What do you know about the Inuzuka clan?" The third said punching the wall only inches away from Hinata's face.

Hinata jumped at the sound of his fist connecting with the brick wall, hot tears flowed freely from her eyes down her red cheeks.

The man didn't even flinched as he drew his now blooded hand back.

She was about to answer that she didn't know what he was talking about when a big hand pulled the scared man from off her. Her saving grace came in the form of a bouncer that was on his way to the restroom.

"You fuckin' lowlifes! Y'all need to go!" Three more bouncers came as backup and grabbed her attackers by the collar and dragged them out the club.

"Are you alright ma'am?" The bouncer asked a distraught Hinata.

Hinata could only muster enough strength to push pass the large man and ran out the nearest exit.

* * *

"Hinata! Hey! Wait up!" A voice called out to her from the distance.

As she turned around to see who it was, she was shocked to see the handsome man she met at the coffee shop the other day.

Under any other circumstance, she would have been mortified to be found in such a mess by a handsome man, but any shred of dignity was left back at the club.

"S-Sasuke?" She said his name as he drew closer to her.

She ran to him and encircled her arms around him. She was so scared she didn't know what else to do.

Hesitantly, Sasuke embraced her back, however he didn't do so idly. As she sobbed into his chest he used the moment to scan over her delicate body.

He felt his blood run cold and as he saw the large hand shaped bruises on her arms.

Feeling the sudden change in his demeanor and posture, she looked up at him with red, watery eyes. To her surprise, he wasn't looking at her as she peered up to him.

"Who did that to you?"

His question was greeted with a downward glance and more sobs buried into his chest.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt helpless. Seeing her so broken made him want to whisk her away so she could never be hurt by this cruel world. She was so perfect to him, even now he wouldn't change a hair on her pretty little head.

Deciding not to put up with such feelings of inferiority, he called her name gently.

"Hinata. Hinata, I'm going to sit you down now. Is that alright?"

There was a moments pause before she nodded her head, her eyes glued to the ground.

He lead her over to the bench and sat her down with such tenderness it made her want to cry again just out of sheer emotion.

He then sank down to one knee in front of her and lightly grabbed her ankle. She jumped at the contact but allowed his forwardness.

He slowly unbuckled the black strap and gently removed her heel. He repeated the same motion with her other.

Completing his task, he rose to his feet and hoisted her up into his arms with her shoes in hand. Once situated, he started to head back in the direction in which they came.

* * *

Sasuke didn't want to pressure her to talk, but it was killing him not knowing what happened to her in the past hour he'd lost her.

"I really wish you'd tell me what happened to you so I can handle it."

When he didn't get a response, he looked down at her perfect little heart-shaped face.

He frowned as he saw hints of more bruises but this time on her porcelain face.

He could literally feel the heat from his body rise as he turned his thoughts to the only man that could be responsible.

'Kiba Inuzuka'

He'd kill him. He'd simply have to kill him.

Once Sasuke got Hinata to his car and strapped in, he cracked a window for her, he draped a spare jacket over her petite frame as kissed her lightly on the forehead and told her he'd be right back. He knew that she was asleep and couldn't hear him but it still felt right for him to say.

With that, he closed the door softly in hopes not to disturb her and he made his back into the club.

* * *

The drammmmma, thank you so much for reading this!

Until next time,

Syd the Kid


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chained to the Rhythm

Kiba couldn't help but to enjoy his time with Hinata, not only could she hold her liquor but she was light on her feet. It was as if she felt the music instead of listening to it. It was sensual to watch Kiba shamelessly admitted to himself. He couldn't it help himself though, his flesh stayed forever weak.

As he swayed with her, he smirked at the hint of mischief behind her in her beautiful lavender eyes as she slowly ran her hands down his toned chest then twirled her body around to where she ass pressed firmly to his steadily rising cock.

"Gods this woman is trying to kill me." Kiba inwardly groaned as she dropped scandalously only to rise slowly. Leaving little space between the two. He peered down at her, excited by the show she was putting on for him.

"She is my childhood best friend, I can't be lusting for her like this."

Kiba scolded to himself. "But catution be damned."

He'd be lying to himself if he didn't say Hinata was always the girl he wanted by his side. He never even had a serious relationship because he found himself trying to compare everyone he met her.

Feeling bold, Kiba wrapped his arms around curvaceous frame and rotated her around to face him.

Before looking into his eyes, Hinata exhaled as she ran her hands through her hair. She allowed the music move her body, loving the feeling of her body so close to his. She relished in the feeling of Kiba's warmth, his sturdy arms turned her on more than she'd like to admit.

She couldn't help but beam as she watched Kiba grabbed both her wrists gently to bring them up to encircle around his neck. He leaned down to her, pressing his forehead tenderly against hers, allowing their noses to brush only for a moment before slowly pressing his lips into hers.

They both smiled sheepishly at their heated behavior after they pulled back from the steamy kiss they'd shared.

Kiba was in such bliss that he almost didn't notice a shady figure near the back of the club. The owner of the piercing sea foam green eyes never left his brown ones making him stiffen in response.

Noticing that he was no longer dancing, Hinata turned around and looked in the direction that his eyes were fixated on. She was just about to ask him if everything was alright when suddenly he grabbed Hinata by the wrist and pulled her off to the side, ushering her into a sitting area.

"I'll be right back! Don't move!"

Kiba could see the confusion in her eyes but regrettably, there was no time to explain. He turned his back to her and walked with haste blending seamlessly into the thick crowd.

He felt horrible for leaving her there but he couldn't involve her in this. She was too clean to be mucked up by him. He wasn't kid he was when she left.

As he walked through the sea of people, he finally approached the owner of those piercing eyes.

"Long time no see Gaara. Still working for that overbearing bitch of a sister of yours?" Kiba said. He couldn't help but get his licks in while he still could. Everyone knew that Tamari was just as fierce as she was beautiful.

She owned just as much turf as the Uchiha and his stupidass partner Uzumaki. Between the three of them, together but separately, they ran the city.

Kiba supplied the drugs, Uchiha supplied the entertainment and Tamari supplied the ladies. It worked as long as everyone stayed on the same page.

"She wants to have a word with you." Gaara said, his eyes never leaving Kiabs face.

"Too bad, I'm busy." Kiba said with a nonchalant attitude. "She can make an appointment like everyone else."

"She knows about what really happened to your father."

Kibas body ran cold, then heated as his temper rose at the gull of Garra bringing up something that had nothing to do with him.

His father had been murdered in cold blood, Kiba has been a man on a mission ever since he'd passed. He swore to himself and his father that he was going to find whoever killed him and dispose of them in the worst way.

Seeing his father faced down in a pool of his own blood still gave him nightmares and it has been a little over 3 months since the murder.

After collecting his thoughts, Kiba finally responded to Garra.

"Where is she?"

* * *

"This bitch has got balls, I'll give her that" Kiba thought to himself as Garra led him up the stairs to the top floor of the clubs establishment.

"What the fuck do you know about my father's murder bitch?" Kiba spat, unable to mask his emotions.

He never liked Tamari. When he was 16 when he found out her and his father carried out a very private affair by accidentally walking into his father's office without permission first. Easily a damnable offense. Kiba's father never talked about it but Kiba never got over it.

Gaara got up and took a step towards him, unhappy with the tone in his voice and the profanities he spewed, but called off when Tamari giggled and reached for her brother and shook her head. He turned to look at her and then to Kiba. His heated gaze never leaving the mans face.

"Your disrespect knows no bounds boy. Shame your father isn't here to teach you wrong from right..but then again." Tamari placed a cigarette to her lips and lit it. " Can't teach an old dog new tricks goes the saying." She exhaled and began again. "We have important matters to discuss. Please, have a seat." Tamari said.

She sat on the leather couch posed and unaffected by the young man with the quick fuse. Although she was in her early fifties, she looked no older than 27. Her blonde hair was tied casually at the base of her neck. She donned a black bodysuit with a grey blazer. Her striking cat-like eyes never left Kiba's boy like face, making him feel small.

"I don't need a fucking seat I need answers! This shits not a game Tamari!" Kiba said raising his voice yet again.

Temari's eyes suddenly grew cold. Disrespect would not be tolerated, especially not while being addressed by some kid.

"Who do you think you are? Talking to like that! Just because you're big boss now doesn't mean shit to me. I've been running these streets before you were a thought in EITHER of your parents mind." Tamari said ashing her cigarette.

Kiba sat down with a huff and told her to make it quick.

"I have a proposition for you." She said as she waved a hand to a scantily dressed waitress, signalling her desire for another drink.

Kiba scanned the bar trying to scan the crowd for his date. He honestly didn't like the idea of just leaving her alone like that but due to circumstances, he didn't want her involved.

"What am I not interesting enough for you? Don't you want to know who your father's killer is?" Tamari said as she looked at the man sitting across from her.

Being that Kiba's family had an infamous reputation around town, Police took hours to arrive at the sceen of the murder. Once police arrived, evidence was tampered with "unintentionally" and one thing lead to another, as the month went by, the case ran cold. Kiba had been searching for a lead tirelessly. His ears couldn't help but perk up to the sound of a lead.

Tamari hated wasting her time. She wanted to talk to this mutt and get out of the smoky club. She had better things to do than negotiate business with a man-child who was still green behind the ears.

With that, Kiba snapped his attention back to the female leader and shook his head trying to focus.

"What do you want for this information? I don't expect you to just give it to me." Kiba said suspiciously.

"Of course it won't. I want to consolidate business. For years my girls have had to walk along the east side of town. Everyone knows that the west is where all the money is. Open your turf to my gals and I will tell you all you need to know." Tamari simply said as she polished off the last of her drink.

Kiba's father always hated the idea of woman roaming the streets at night looking for johns. That's why his area was strictly closed off to Tamari and her "services" but now it seems as though he has no choice.

Kiba racked his brain for an answer then finally settled on taking care of this matter elsewhere.

"Have your people drawl up some papers and send them over on Monday, if they check out, we have a deal. But until then, I need some answers." Kiba said eager to know who killed his father and why.

Whomever was the culprit of the murder left no trace. Kiba has spared no expense on trying to find justice for his father, and if he had to bring a few whores in to town to get some answers then so be it. Hell, it might even boost morale.

"That we can discuss as soon as the papers are signed on Monday, but I will leave you with this gem of information." Tamari stood as she nodded over to Garra, signalling to him to hand over an envelope to Kiba. "Take this and think fondly of me, we will be in touch."

She sauntered away without giving a backwards glance and exited the club.

Kiba was just about to open the envelope when he suddenly remembered Hinata was all alone.

Kiba sprinted to where he had last left her, when he approached the sitting area, he felt his heart sink. She was gone. No one where to found. Frantically he asked around asking his anyone had seen a short, blue haired girl, but of course, no one had.

Kiba finally went outside to look for her when he felt a fist connect into his face.

"Finally found you bitch."

Kiba got up to see who had the gull to strike him like that, only to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha standing before him.

"I thought our meeting was canceled Uchiha. What the fuck are you doing he-" Kiba's question was cut short by a kick to the gut.

"I'll be the one asking the questions." Sasuke said while losing the buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeve. "What did you do to Hinata."

At the sound of her name Kiba sprang up. "How do you know about Hinata? Where is she?"

Another blow came forth and connected with Kiba's face.

"I want answers _now._" Sasuke continued to whale on Kiba's face.

"You'd have to kill me before I'd give you informant on her." Kiba sprang up and connected a solid punch into the Uchiha's chin.

The two men tousled and exchanged a few more blows before a gunshot was heard before them.

"Break it the fuck up! This isn't a fight club! I want you both off my property NOW! A large man with a face tattoo of a pug above his left eye said shotgun in hand.

Sasuke got up but looked at the pummeled man next to him.

"This isn't over. We will talk about this at our next meeting." and with that, Sasuke has turned his back to him and walked away.

Kiba spat blood as a response then wiped the excess away with the back of his palm then got up to continue his search for his long time friend.

Due to the scuffle between the two men, as they left. Neither saw the peering eyes that watched intently behind tinted sunglasses, feverishly perming doen notes on the brawl that just occurred.

Once the coast was clear, a gloved hand reached into his pocket and brought a phone to his ear.

"Sir. We have found he and have substantial notes on the company she keeps."

"Ellexlent.

* * *

Hinata felt the sun warm her face as she laid in the lavious, silk sheeted bed. She allowed herself to bask in the warmth until she felt something laying next to her. Her eyes shot opened as she scrambled to get out of the bed.

Tangling herself inside the sheets in her hast, she dropped to the ground with a "umph." Soon she felt a wet tongue licked her face. Only peeking to see who or what was assaulting her face with much affection she was happily greeted by a large doberman. Her brown eyes bore into Hinata's lavender ones.

"Good morning pup and who might you be?" Hinata giggled as she wrapped her arms around the dog's long slender neck.

'And a good morning it was.' Sasuke thought to himself as he peered into his bedroom. The little nymph of a woman was sitting on the floor with his pampered pooch Nubus. Normally, Nubas hated company, she'd scurry under his giant bed every time the door opened.

"You know, she usually doesn't like strangers." Sasuke said at the door, causing Hinata's eyes to dart up to his handsome bruised face.

"Imagine my surprise when I came out from the shower to find little Nubus curled up next to you."

As if the lovable creature knew she was the center of the conversation, Nubus settled in Hinata lap contently, while her delicate hands gently stroked her spotless brown and black coat.

Sasuke didn't advance her, not just yet. He enjoyed the sight of her in the morning light in his oversized university t-shirt, the t-shirt her put on for her once they reached his apartment last night.

Slowly rising to her feet she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as she gathered all of her strength to look him in the eye. She was just about to speak before

he beat her to it.

"I didn't know what you usually like for breakfast..or if you eat breakfast at all." He looked at her with gentle eyes and gave her a slight smile.

"Come on down whenever and you can pick out what you'd like to eat."

With that, he sauntered out the room. She couldn't even get a word in even if she tried. He had such an overwhelming precious, it was hard for her to catch her breath let alone say a full blown sentence.

She looked down at her newest friend.

"Is he always this charming?" She giggled as she shooed her off the sheets to put them back on the bed.

After she finished making the bed and cleaning herself up in Sasuke's bathroom, she tiptoed her way down the hall that leads to the living room.

"That didn't take you long." Sasuke said closing his refrigerator carrying a carton of orange juice.

Hinata blushed as she took a seat at his granite topped island.

The spread before her was more food than she had seen in months. Fish was served with a side of steamed rice and miso soup. There were also various fruits sliced and ready to be consumed at leisure.

"Sa-Sasuke! This is too much food! Really!"

Hinata's eyes lit up as he placed a plate in front of her and slid into the seat next to her.

Birds could be heard faintly as the sun illuminated the open living room. Nubus laid upon the couch and bathed in the morning sun.

Hinata began to eat as Sasuke studied her. The bruises on her face as well as her arms were starting to purple up and that sent Sasuke into a private rage yet again.

"Hinata."

She looked up from her bowl slowly and looked into his dark unmoving eyes.

"Please, tell me what happened to you last night. Why were you running out the club like that? Who put their hands on you?"

She was just about to answer when her phone began to chime. They both brought their attention to the pile of clothes neatly folded on the coffee table.

Thankful for the excuse to change the subject, she muttered a quick apology as she darted to the location of her cellular device. She looked at the screen but hesitated before answering. Before she did, she bit her lower lip and raised her eyes slowly from her screen to the man sitting not far from her.

"It..it's my friend Kiba, I really should take this." She said as she unlocked her phone to answer the call.

Sasuke's jaw clenched as he watched her soundlessly mouth permission to his balcony. He nodded a reply and she beamed a smile of thanks, taking her conversation outside.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long! This chapter was hard for me to write because I honestly couldn't figure out how I want Sasuke and Kiba to meet again. Now that I have sorted though the writers block, I look forward to bringing you all more chapters real soon!

Until next time,

Sydthekid12

p.s. yes, I gave myself a review. no, I couldn't figure out how to delete it. lol as I bask in my shame T_T


End file.
